One-shot City!
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: For scenes that didn't make the story, one-shot requests, and one-shots that a) I wrote during school, b) wrote out of boredom, or c) made out of a plot bunny that my brain spit out. Mostly humor, I like making people laugh. :)
1. Opium War Child

"You're letting a KID into the meeting?" Austria asked incredulously.

Germany frowned. "Hong Kong isn't a kid; he's a teen. He can handle himself, he's one of the most populated cities in China. He's also free from China's government, so he's officially 'Residant's Republic of China', not just a city."

"Still!"

"AHEM." The two Germanic countries turned around to see an annoyed Hong Kong.

"It's 'People's Republic of China'." Hong corrected. "And Germany is correct; if I can handle myself in the way-too crowded city, I can do so at a meeting."

Austria's face almost turned purple. "You're just a mistake from the Opium Wars- the Opium War Child. Why don't you just go home and play with your pandas?"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh..." Hungary covered her mouth with her hand, looking aground the room. (A/N- If you've seen Puss in Boots by Dreamworks, when that cat goes 'oooh', that's Hungary's facial expression.)

A dark aura that looked like Russia's, Belarus', and Sweden's combined suddenly surrounded Hong Kong.

"...What did you just call me?!"

°•~~~~~~~~~•°

"Hungary!" Prussia called. "Vhere's Austria?"

"Oh, in the hospital." the Hungarian girl answered, not looking up from the documents in her hand.

"Kesesesesesesesese~ Really? Zhe awesome me vants to know vhy!" Prussia laughed.

"You should've seen it; Hong Kong beat him up." She looked up at the Prussian, giving him a 'and-I'm-totally-serious' look.

"VHAT?! VHY?!"

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

Ni hao, dear readers! I've got some scenes that have been meant to have been put in stories I have, but never really fit in. So I'm starting a write dump because I believe they should still be posted! I'll update with scenes from stories that didn't quite make it, one-shots I made out of complete boredom, and YOUR REQUESTS!

Your requests can be simple, such as 'Make one that deals with a spoon' or such. You can also request certain characters (up to three), or a certain theme (romance, family, friendship, sci-fi, etc.), or even a certain couple (even if it's a crack couple!).

Beijing out, hope to see /hear/ you soon!


	2. I AM a country!

"See here now, I am a country!" Sealand yelled, walking into the room. "And now you can't deny it!" He yanked the dog leash in his hand lightly. "Oh Latvia~!"

Latvia walked into the room, shaking. The leash in Sealand's hand connected to a dog collar around the trembling Baltic's neck.

England sighed. "Sealand, nice try. You don't have a miltia, so how can you invade a country?"

"I-i told y-you it wouldn't w-work..." Latvia whispered as Sealand crossed his arms and pouted.


	3. Maya hi, maya hoo

"Do you want to turn on the radio?" Spain asked Belgium.

She sighed. "Sure, I guess. If it won't wake up Italy." Belgium looked to the backseat where Italy sat, his head against the window, fast asleep.

Spain reached and turned on the radio, setting it to his and Belgium's favorite station. Everything remained quiet for about an hour, other than Italy's soft breathing and the radio.

"MAYA HI!" Italy bolted upright, reaching to the front and changing the radio station to another that was playing THE EXACT SAME SONG. (Numa Numa (aka Dragonest Tai? - [spelled wrong v_v])

This startled both Spain and Belgium, and the car swerved off the empty road into a cornfield while Italy, being Italy, kept singing.

Belgium caught her breath as Spain pulled on the breaks. The two sat there, trying not to shoot their nerves and caught their breath.

After a few minutes, Belgium turned her head to look at the Italian. "Feliciano."

He stopped singing and looked at her, trembling like he was afraid he was going to get into trouble. Belgium stared at him for a few minutes before speaking.

"Maya hi..."


	4. MY ARMADA!

America was throwing a Halloween costume party. It was going fairly well so far. He was a cowboy and Canada was a ghost. Russia was a panda bear, (only because America had forced him to dress up under the threat of another Cold War), Belarus was a bride (how had he seen this coming?), and Ukraine was a farmer. Spain was a matador. Italy was a cat, and somehow had managed to get Germany to be a dog, Romano was a mafia boss (and the other countries were fearing that Romano was dead serious when he was asked what he was dressed up as), and Prussia was wearing everyday clothes with a black devil sweatshirt and a black pitchfork in his hand. France was... Well, the nicest way to put it without corrupting minds would be a French maid's dress. China was a Native American from what looked like the Cherokee Tribe. ('Honoring my jie-jie,' he had said. 'Since she's,... an Ancient, you would say.') Hong Kong was in his pop singer outfit, and Taiwan was Miku Hatsune, with Japan being Kaito. Finland was Santa, but the skinny-teenage-blonde-with-purple-eyes type, of course. ('All those stories about Santa Claus are wrong! It's offensive.' Finland had pouted.) Sweden... didn't dress up, Norway was a spell-master, Iceland hadn't come because he was suffering from a volcanic explosion, and Denmark was a Viking. There were many others, including were-wolf Beijing, psycho Greenland, vampire Romania, Vatican City dressed as her twin Holy Roman Empire, skeleton Mexico, trembling policemen Baltic States, Transformer Sealand, angel Transylvania, and Hawkeye Turkey (the country!).

"Dude, this is awesome!" America laughed to Canada. "But you totally could've done a better costume. Like maybe the Royal Canadian Mounted Police!"

"But the Baltic States were already policemen..." the Canadian sighed, hugging Kumajiro to his chest. Why was it that only when he was dressed as something that shouldn't be seen, he was seen? Well, Prussia did notice him, and he was pretty sure Russia was pretending not to see him, just for an excuse to sit on the poor Canadian.

"Kesesese~, Vatican City, this one is for you, my fraulien!" Prussia laughed, standing up on the stage at the karaoke mic. 'I'm Coming After You' by Owl City started blasting from the speakers. Vatican, down in the crowd, had a red face. Strangely, out of all the adults and teens who were the right age, she was the only one not drinking. Usually she had at least one glass of an Italian wine, but tonight, nothing.

"I saw your face in a criminal sketch! Don't be alarmed, 'cause you don't know me yet!" Prussia started singing. "I'm on the prowl now, sniffin' around this town for you. Callin' all cars, there's an officer down! Shot to the heart on the night in the town! And the evidence of your finger prints was found, and now.. You got the right to remain right here with me. I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit! Love is a high-speed chase, racing down the street. Woo-oo-oo, I'm coming after you! Woo-oo-oo, I'm coming after you!"

Just after Prussia finished his song and walked to Vatican with a sheepish smile, she grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt, pulling his head down, and kissed his shocked and firetruck-red face. Everyone cheered for the couple; Vatican had a childhood crush on the Prussian, and it seemed he accepted it. And it was about time Prussia got a girl that wouldn't just be for a week, even if it would be a first for the Bad Touch Trio.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be England! About time he got here!" America laughed, making his way to the door and opening it. "Hey, Iggy! About time you got here, we were-...!" The American's mouth dropped to the ground and his eyes went wide. "DUDE! THAT'S SO COOL! IS THAT THE REAL OUTFIT AND EVERYTHING?!"

All eyes turned to the door. England was standing there, arms folded and eyebrows furrowed together, with one hell of a sexy smirk across his face. He was in his old pirate outfit, back from the Golden Pirate Days of England.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT'S MY DAD!" Beijing hollered, pointing. Hong Kong rolled his eyes, but a smile flickered across his face at his sister's disbelief. He had heard of England's pirate days, just never saw him dressed in such a way.

Everyone immediately got 'uh-oh' faces as Spain turned to see what the commotion was. The Spaniard's eyes widened, and his face turned pale.

"FUCK." Romano said suddenly.

As if it was a cue, Spain immediately curled up in fetal position on the floor. "MY ARMADA!"

I read about the Mayflower today, and about Spain's armada being completely destroyed by papa. :DD


	5. Again?

America sighed noisily through his nose, staring out the van's window. The group- China, America, England, Canada, Russia, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, the Nordic Five, er Six, Hong Kong, and Beijing had decided to go on a camping trip. Their destination? The beautiful redwood forests of California. They had packed and everything, and now they were driving there. There was only one problem- they were driving from Oregon, where the last United Nations Meeting was held.

Suddenly, Hong Kong, Beijing, and Iceland, who had been talking together quietly, but loud enough over the commotion of the other nations, burst out into a loud and hysterical laughter. Everyone stared at the three normally stotic nations, including England who did so through the review mirror.

"It's the end of the world!" Greenland teased as the three finally calmed down.

Finland poked Iceland's arm, grinning and going along with Greenland. "Who are you three, and what have you done to our friends?"

"More importantly, what was so funny? Usually you can't pull off a joke to save your lives." England added.

The three broke back into smiles and Hong Kong spoke.

"Somebody hacked an electronic sign. It said 'Omg the British r coming."


	6. Ain't no party like a Pewdiepie party

Nobody took it as a good sign when America, Hong Kong, and the Cantonese's were-wolf twin, Beijing, tore down the hall after the meeting, laughing their heads off. They ran down the hall and into an empty meeting room, firmly shutting the door behind them.

"Should we be worried that the three most notorious trouble makers just ran into a room laughing and none of us are in there...?" Norway asked.

After ten minutes, Prussia, Sealand, Denmark, Japan, Iceland, New Zealand, and all the other trouble makers and younger nations were in the room. The nations that weren't inside could hear their laughter from outside the room. Slowly but surely, their laughter got louder and louder until it could be heard down the entire hall.

China sighed, getting up and walking out of the meeting room. "That's it. They've been laughing in there for two hours. I'll go check on them." No one argued, so the Asian nation walked down the hall, towards the room the younger nations were in. Just as he was about to open the door, someone inside, (probably Sealand, Hong Kong, or Beijing from the faint British accent) yelled, 'STEPHANOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!', causing everyone else inside to laugh. China opened the door.

Someone had hooked an iPad to the tv, and they were watching someone on YouTube play a horror game.

"NOPE. Not going in the-" the guy on the screen said with a Swedish accent. He turned the character around and a weird, lop-sided monster was staring at the screen. (A/N: If you don't know who it is by now, you have problems. XD This YouTuber is my hero!) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- STEPHANO, MR. CHAIR, SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHH! D:"

The younger nations started laughing their heads off again, some saying, 'run, Pewdie!' or 'don't forget Stephano!' in between bursts of laughter.

China sighed, walking out of the room and back into the room where they were holding an /almost/ entire World Meeting.

"Well?" Germany asked. "What are they up to?"

China sat down before speaking.

"They're watching Pewdiepie again..."

Hi. This happened yesterday. It was me, Hong, Prussia, Denmark, Japan, Sealand, New Zealand, Iceland, the Italies, Vatican, Greenland, Transylvania, America, Romania, South Korea, and Taiwan. And all we did was watch Pewdiepie. XD PEWDIE IS MY HERO!

*brofist*


End file.
